Talk:Conqueror/@comment-35247418-20190113031655/@comment-4091261-20190117195030
I think the main issue with is its ability to NUKE tanks. There should be a degree of tolerance in terms of short term fighting for a tank against someone with . One way to fix this issue would be to simply ramp its power over time. I think its much more acceptable for the Skirmishers to attain solid ramping power. However, to align this with its designed purpose, it should only give a buff that would significantly affect tanks. As in its power contribution against squishy champions should not overshadow the other Keystones in the Precision Tree. While, I could think of a way to make hit all these points, none of the ways I can think of are simple enough to be a rune. However, there are simple possibilities that hit a majority of these points while missing a couple. #Deal true damage based on enemy / adaptively. Adaptive being that if your damage that activated it is largely , the true damage would be based on enemy , and if largely damage , based on . #:This solves the problem of having too much of a skew towards champions who are already designed to kill tanks easily. I personally like this because a rune designed to defeat tanks should be dependent on countering the tank, not amplifying your damage arbitrarily. However, this has a couple issues. #:*How does it deal its damage? It's more convenient to deal physical damage over magic damage due to autoattacks. If handled improperly, this could make on-hit champions pretty ridiculous. #:*It doesn't deal with . Thus it wouldn't help much against the based beefy people, specifically Juggernauts since they tend to ignore / at certain phases of the game to simply get the raw / and . So this idea wouldn't exactly help against tanks in general. #Shred a percentage of / while in combat and charge up an attack that would deal a chunk of adaptive damage. #:This is a very realistic rune that I could see being in the game. It basically makes it easier to kill the tank in everyone's point of view and gives a reason to pursue extended combat. However, both portions of this have their own problems. The problem being overshadowing other keystone runes by a longshot. #:*Shredding a percentage of / to amplify damage makes more sense on . In fact, if this was on , it would easily overshadow . #:*Chunking is no joke. It's what makes strong. The trading capability of anyone who uses this would skyrocket. That said, it could easily be used even against squishy people. #Get rid of the idea of making based on killing tanks and push that responsibility to . Instead, could be based--most likely giving free crit chance while doing something fancy. Fancy like allowing all damaging abilities to based on the free crit it gives. could then have on-hit . #:Opening up a new option for killing tanks instead may benefit a whole other class of champions. However, the idea is that instead of trying to pin up bursting type champions against tanks, just give them their own unique strength to let them shine. Though of course there are still problems with this. #:*Tanks are gonna have a bad time, dealing with buffs to two different kinds of things to claim the top position. Though, could be changed back to affect ability based to directly counter this rune. That would make it a very interesting option. #:*Top laners would need to have synergy with to even deal with tanks in the top lane. Those champions who do would still be skewed in power, leaving the problem unfixed.